


Subject 12

by Ashery24



Series: Subjects 12, 13 and 14 (Charlie, Keith and Guro) [1]
Category: Blood Soup & Related fandoms (Mafer Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Human Experimentation, I imply that subject 12 was Charlie but without names, suicide tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Subject 12 was strange...





	Subject 12

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Soup has sucked my soul and I only have inspiration for fics of BS

Subject 12 was very strange.

They abducted him and instead of being paralyzed or trying to flee, he started screaming. His attitude was purely hysterical and they need more than the normal of narcotics to calm him down.

  
The narcotics worked for a while while the most basic experiments were applied.  
Even the subject seemed to have become accustomed to the experiments.

  
But as soon as they had to stop administering narcotics, because they interfered with the experiments, the terrestrial shouted again and accused Clyde of that everything bad that happened to him was Clyde's fault. The subject shouted at the top of his lungs about his brother and strange works.

  
Clyde also noticed the cuts in the arms of Subject 12 and decided that it was better to transfer him to a smaller cell.

  
But the Subject 12 didn't shout off and kept blaming Clyde on his brother's callousness.  
In the end Clyde got tired and decided that such a hysterical human wasn't fit to create the perfect human.

  
He erased his memory and returned it to Earth.

  
Subject 12 had been discarded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a trio of a fics. The second is my first NSFW.


End file.
